We shall strive more particularly below in this document to describe the problems and issues in the field of imaging in multi-wavelength microscopy that the inventors of the present patent application have faced. In general, a multi-wavelength imaging device images a sample subjected to different excitation wavelengths. The invention is of course not limited to this particular field but is of interest in any driving technique implemented in a system of imaging in microscopy that has to cope with similar or proximate problems and issues.